1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to circuits in which a capacitive element is charged. More specifically, the present invention relates to charging of a capacitive circuit during a power-up condition.
2. Background
Power systems may be used for a multitude of purposes and applications. Power converters are typically electrical circuits that are coupled to a source of electrical energy, which applies a voltage across the input terminals of the power converter. Electrical circuits often require an initialization period in which a power source (e.g. a capacitor) is able to power up the circuitry after an input voltage is initially applied across the input terminals. A challenge for circuit designers is to gradually activate the power source, sometimes a supply capacitor, in the same manner over a wide range of input voltage conditions. For instance, without the ability to control the charging of a supply capacitor, which supplies power to the rest of the circuit at power up, some circuits may experience race conditions or other similar types of issues in which unknown or unwanted results may occur for circuit elements. In addition, if instantaneous input voltage is too high an overshoot condition may occur, in which case the supply capacitor is over charged due to the fast rate of charge of the supply capacitor and the slow response time of the circuit. This can cause other circuit elements to be exposed to high voltages that may be beyond their voltage rating.